


Reaction Fic - You Loved The Blazer

by ThePause



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePause/pseuds/ThePause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 6x10 after the "Rise" performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction Fic - You Loved The Blazer

“So you really liked the blazers? The white piping worked?”

 

“It did,” Kurt said, kissing Blaine’s cheek, “they were a perfect, polyester blend of show choir solidarity.”

 

Blaine laughed and rolled onto his back, the fluffy white comforter pulled half-way down his bare chest. “I can’t believe I married a man so prone to alliteration.”

 

“I’m a master of many things,” Kurt said, propping his head up on his arm and tracing a finger down Blaine’s chest, “so, so many things.”

 

“Mmmm, yes. I distinctly remember some of your expertly displayed proficiencies from our honeymoon.”

 

“Hey,” Kurt said, his face serious, “I’m sorry it got cut short.”

 

Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his and kissed his fingertips. “Me, too.”

 

“I know we’ve talked about it but, are you sure you’re okay? I know how important Dalton was to you.”

 

Blaine sighed and leaned up to face Kurt, their postures mirrored, his eyes watery.

 

“I just can’t believe it’s gone, you know? It’s where we met. Where we fell in love. It’s where I asked you to marry me,” Blaine smiled, leaning his head down onto Kurt’s chest.

 

Kurt kissed the top of his curly head. He loved that Blaine went gel-free when it was just the two of them, a secret only the two of them shared.

 

“I hate that it’s gone, it meant a lot to me, too. I’ll always be grateful that it’s the place that brought us together.”

 

Blaine looked up and put his hand on Kurt’s neck. “I love you, Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I’ve loved you since you were that shy, well-dressed spy who stopped me on a staircase to ask for help.”

 

Blaine kissed him, a press of lips that ended in a smile.

 

“I love you, too, Blaine Anderson-Hummel. But you didn’t love me on that staircase. If you remember, it took you a few make-outs with Rachel Berry and one bird death to see the light.”

 

They laughed, falling onto the bed and into the memories of those early days, when everything was new and unsure. 

 

“And that damn Gap attack,” Kurt said, ruffling Blaine’s hair.

 

“Oh god, I was such an idiot. I can’t believe you were still interested in me after that.”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt said, tangling their legs together under the comforter, “I loved you the minute you spun around in that Dalton blazer and said hello to me.”

 

“You loved the blazer,” Blaine said, his eyebrow raised.

 

Kurt kissed him over and over. “Fucking. LOVED. The blazer.”

 

“Husband!” Blaine joked as Kurt kissed down his neck, “such saucy language!”

 

“You like that, do you?” Kurt asked, licking around Blaine’s nipple and making him gasp.

 

“I…I do,” Blaine whispered. “I do.”

 


End file.
